


"Please fall in love with me"

by rainbowsalamon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad with tags, Inspired by Would you be so kind by dodie, Leo is helplessly in love, Leosagi, M/M, One curse word, Song Lyrics, Song fic, he is around 16 years old, it's a love song, katanashipping - Freeform, my rottmnt usagi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsalamon/pseuds/rainbowsalamon
Summary: Leo wakes up from a nightmare and Usagi reassures him and makes breakfast at 2am to them.OrLeo is helplessly in love with the rabbit boy.
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	"Please fall in love with me"

_I have a question  
It might seem strange  
How are your lungs?  
Are they in pain? ___

__Tired looking turtle with red markings on his face sits down to a chair next to the kitchen table and focuses to look at a rabbit yokai who starts to fill the teapot with water. The turtle smiles sadly and tiredly to himself and puts his left elbow on the table and puts his jaw in his hand._ _

_'Cause mine are aching  
Think I know why  
I kinda like it though  
You wanna try? ___

____It had been now almost a year since Leo had realized he was in love with Usagi. It had not been easy around him after that, but he had learned to cope and keep his emotions in check. Nowadays he rarely lost his voice, made strange throat sounds, blushed like tomato, or got totally lost into those beautiful eyes of his._ _ _ _

_Oh would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I'm trying ___

______Fuck it! Who was he lying to? He was still hopelessly in love with the bunny. He might have been able to turn down his flustered reactions but overall, it was surprising that Usagi had not noticed, his brothers at least had._ _ _ _ _ _

_I know you know that I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it's only fair ___

________They had become best friends pretty quickly and Usagi even called Leo “his brother” sometimes, but that was just normal stuff between best friends, nothing more… it couldn't be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere  
Wanna share? ___

__________But he couldn't help himself now. Right now the rabbit was standing his back to him and humming some kind of song. Leo had never heard it but believed it was some yokai music. He should ask about it later, but now he didn’t want to disturb the rabbit's work. He wanted to admire his features, Usagi looked so handsome as he stood his back towards Leo, he had his upper body shirtless (because the turtle's tears had made it soaking wet and he had insisted that he didn’t need a new one right now), only his stripy pajama trousers on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_'Cause I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me ___

____________Usagi was a samurai, two years older than him, and you could see from his body that he had trained a little longer than Leo himself. Leo could only admire and wish to someday be able to touch those muscles hidden under that white fur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Let's write a story  
Be in my book  
You've got to join me on my page  
At least take a look ___

______________And his fur! The only good thing about his earlier breakdown was that while Usagi had hugged him he had pressed his face against his fluffy chest. It was so soft, all he could wish was to be able to touch it soon again, but hopefully without the breakdown part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, where are your manners?  
You need some time?  
Let's swap chests today  
That might help you decide ___

________________His fur on his hands was not as soft as on his chest but still pleasing to touch, he would need to settle for it. Leo had also heard that the fur at bunny's nape was super soft, he could only wish to be able to prove it true someday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I'm trying  
I know you know that I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love ___

__________________The yokai was brewing tea and making sandwiches to them, the clock was somewhere around 2am, the slider couldn’t care less. The turtle dressed in a blue nightgown had woken up because of a nightmare, again. And because Usagi was: one, sleeping in his room and two, a well-trained samurai, he had woken up (ironic how he hadn't noticed his feelings tho) to find Leo trying to catch his breath and make tears stop running down his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere  
Wanna share?  
'Cause I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me  
Oh ___

____________________The samurai had quickly got up from his mattress to the turtle's bed and hugged him for about 30 minutes till he had finally calmed down. Then he had decided to make the tired turtle some calming herbal tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, do me a favor  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
Do me a favor  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
(ooh)  
Oh do me a favor  
Can your heart rate rise a little?  
(ooh)  
Do me a favor ___

______________________‘I just wish he could love me back’, the red-eared slider turtle thought to himself while watching the target of his feelings standing on his tiptoes and trying to reach two coffee cups from a shelf. Leo sadly chuckled to himself as he watched Usagi's tail wiggle a bit as if it would help him reach the cups._ _____________________

____

_Oh, would you be  
So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I'm trying ___

____

________________________Leo took a shaky breath. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand because tears had started to form to his eyes again and they threatened to fall. And he was not in the mood to explain Usagi why he was crying again, and that he really was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_I know you know that I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love ___

____

__________________________Not now. Not now that he had done so well for so long and the breakdown had gone over. He was sensitive and emotional. It had been close that he hadn’t confessed earlier to the white rabbit his feelings. Luckily to him, all he got out of his mouth were sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_I think it's only fair  
There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)  
'Cause I like you  
But that's not enough  
So if you will ___

____

_"...Please fall in love... " ___Leo whispered with sight while looked dreamily at the bunny.  
Usagi turned around and looked at Leo, "You said something?"  
A realization hit Leo, he blushes and turns his face to left. He moves his left hand he just leaned against on and mumbles onto it something around the lines 'It was nothing'.

__Usagi huffed with a smile appearing on his face and walks in front of Leo. He presses his hands on the table and leans over so that he is able to give a soft kiss on the red-eared slider's temple._ _

____

____

_"Oh I like you_  
But that's not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me?" __

________________________________Leo turns slowly to face Usagi, looking a bit confused. As the bunny does not turn away and smiles shyly, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks, Leo manages to relax a little. Somehow tears start to run from his eyes, the nightmare that he had tried to wipe out earlier and tears he had pushed down over the year. He lays his three-fingered green hands over Usagi's white four-fingered ones and nods. He can only crack a smile and lean towards Usagi as the later leans towards the turtle, and their lips meet. The kiss is sweet and full of love, feelings that both of them had been scared to say out loud, scared the other wouldn't return. And now they don’t have to be scared anymore. The kiss says more than a thousand words ever could. They have fallen in love with each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> I found from spotify a rottmnt leosagi playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6RM8MGabhdThkP3gOl4VDk?si=j6566W-BQ6-_oil3J1VMgw) and this song was there, so I had to write this! And there isn't enough leosagi fics out there, hopefully I did justice to this adorable katanashipping.
> 
> Also constructive criticism is welcome! English is not my first language and I have a feeling I didn't do so well with the (verb) tenses, heh.
> 
> (((The last thing Usagi says aka the last part of the song, is supposed to be written with italics, but it for real is 2am and I have tried to edit it for 30 mins already so I give up for now.)))


End file.
